What A Human Is
by hazelynt
Summary: Time has passed, everything has come into an end. But not for the raven, the one who had no use anymore. He knew that he had nothing to do with his life, and decided to end his life then. But not for the blonde friend he used to know. [NaruSasu,request fic]
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Okay, so this is the request fiction of my dear friend, ILOVEANIME123. So, please enjoy!

As the days pass by, the villagers get more and more attached to the hero, the blonde hero. He was a very brave one, a strong one. He was the one who had faith in himself, no doubts in mind that could make him stop in his way to being Hokage. To accomplish his dream, he must become stronger, yet it was his other friend's desire. And he had a dream, an impossible one, the blonde might add.

But he knew that he had the guts to do so. With this tragedy he experienced, he was getting stronger every single day. He isn't stopping from the blonde's pleads. He was a fool, he only wished to get his brother's head and to get his revenge. In the very end, he had nothing to do.

The blonde, well, he was very optimistic. If his friend does not have any other reason to stay, well, maybe he has. To become his very best friend. To live in harmony again, to recover the lost Team 7, and not to become the stoic and cold Uchiha he was long ago.

Yes, he is Sasuke Uchiha. And the blonde? He is Uzumaki Naruto. And this is their story, when they will have what they want.

"What a fool you are!" A slap echoed on the dim room, the creepy aura floating and circulating. It was a very tragic incident. He was caught, like a deer in the headlights. He was doomed, yet he had nothing to do about it. He has no use anymore. He decided to die but he was seized. By his long lost friend. But he knew their bonds were cut.

His cheek hurts, but he didn't wince. He is cold-blooded, and he is an Uchiha. He never reveal any weaknesses. His heart never will become warm again.

Another slap echoed the whole tense room, he grunted in response. "The reason I've been chasing you was useless! I am really surprised that you have been living for so long, Sasuke."

His words hurt him. He was living long, just to kill his own brother, and claim his useless revenge. Just as when he realized, attacking Konoha will be a piece of cake, he thought. But now, it was too late to realize. Nothing will happen if he will destroy Konoha inside out. He will be nothing but be like a piece of rubble.

"I expected you to give up and go back to Konoha. But then, you were really a fool."

Yes he was. He _had_ realized it from the beginning. He was useless, he wanted to die right away. The silhouette kneeled down and looked at the raven straight to his dark onyx orbs.

His cerulean eyes held happiness and hope from the beginning. But now, what happened to the boy he used to know as the 'teme'?

He frowned, and he tilted the male's chin upward with his sharp fingertips. He examined him for a long time before giving out a desperate sigh and standing up again.

Brushing the invisible dust on his orange pants, he stared at the deep cold eyes he had been searching for years. On the raven's view, his eyes are like looking to his very soul, deep within him. Was he trying to plan something for him?

"You are a rogue ninja, Sasuke. But I will consider you again as a Konohagure citizen." His eyes held thought. "But we should think of your punishment first before you go to the ecstasy you have been longing to be."

He put his chains on and left his cell, clicking the door shut and locking it in process. "Remember, Sasuke. I am doing this because you told me so."

Uzumaki Naruto groaned and clutched his silk locks. While the lazy young man stood there, arms crossed and grunting at the blonde's behaviour. "C'mon Naruto. I've been standing here for minutes for you to fill up the stupid paperwork."

He sat down in front of the Hokage desk and gently slapped the blonde's cheeks. "Oi, wake up."

"I _am_ awake, Shikamaru. I really don't like filling up these stupid paperwork. Too many letters." He mumbled, viewing the papers. He was getting dizzy, his eyes almost crossed.

He blinked so many times before leaning more closely to the paper. He just set the paper down and signed it. He handed the almost crumpled papers to the male exaggeratedly. "Next time, just tell me what these are about and I'll sign it."

The man sighed deeply and gave a small nod. "Whatever. It's troublesome anyway." He then left, clicking the door shut. The blonde stood up and put his hat on, looking at the splendid sight of the growing village.

With his face sculpted on the Hokage Mountains, it made him grin widely. He was a very proud man. He achieved his dream, and he was going to continue to do so. Except that one thing was stopping him.

Sasuke.

His grin almost faded, like he was the eraser of his happiness. He was troubled on what punishment on what he was going to do with the raven. He wasn't that kind of man who tortures him and just leave him alone. Unlike Ibiki. He gulped and tapped his finger on his chin.

"What am I going to do with him anyway…?" He thought loudly, closing his eyes tightly. He decided either to let Sakura slap her multiple times and leave him alone-which was a horrible decision to make, or to interrogate him properly with Ibiki's help. "Wait, why did I put him there…?"

"Put who to where?" He almost jumped and faced the one who called. "Ah… Sakura. Why are you here?"

He stopped calling her 'Sakura-chan', addressing her like that was too childish for him now anyways. He doesn't have feeling for her now, so does she.

"Someone have invited me to go to the Land of Tea to heal someone with a rare disease. I need someone to guard me because I suspect that there is some kind of trick there."

"And why is that?"

"Because that disease wasn't quite that familiar. I researched it, and didn't found anything. Ino also told me nothing was quite familiar with it, so I suspect it is some kind of childplay."

He hummed a blank tune then spoke. "Go to the Land of Tea for the next two days. I will tell you who will be your guard then."

She nodded and bid adieu. He sat down on his desk and studied the scrolls. There are so many D-ranked missions, no more S-rank or even A-rank. B-ranks were seldom, but the D-rank missions were countless. He only had a few people to count on. But he knew none of them would like that. For the ones who just graduated, they were also overflowed with D-rank missions. Children on the Academy only had a few more months until they graduate, but they won't be able to do it in time.

He sighed, stress overcoming his mood. He wanted to just sit at home and have a fresh cup of coffee. But then, being a Hokage means hard job. And by hard job, means more stress. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He needs someone who could be his secretary, someone he could depend on. Then it clicked.

_Sasuke._


	2. Chapter 2

"No way in hell I will accept him being your secretary, Naruto." A brunet deadpanned, slamming down his tiny cup. While his friend, the blonde Hokage, just sipped on his drink nicely before setting it down calmly. He winked at a group of ladies, giving them one of his award-winning smiles. They almost fainted, and they let out a flirty giggle.

"That is so not like you, Naruto! What the hell are you thinking, man? After all what he had done to you, you will just let him be like that?!"

"C'mon, Kiba… Just chill…" The man slurred, slinging his arm to the furious male beside him. "Besides, I confiscated his sword and blocked his chakra network, how wrong will it turn out anyway?" He whispered, then laughing afterwards. The other just sighed and ordered another whiskey shot. "I don't really know, man. I just don't trust that guy anymore…"

"Aw c'mon! I am Hokage, for Kami's sake!" Naruto cried, throwing his arms on the air. He exaggerated, the brunet noted. He is really drunk.

Kiba rolled his eyes and gulped down his shot. He closed his eyes and let out a frantic sigh. "Whatever… You're on your own."

In the peaceful morning of Konohagure, the birds serenely chirped and sang a beautiful melody. Some villagers had a smile on their faces, enjoying the lovely view of the sun shining beneath the Hokage Mounta-

"Gahhhhhhhh!"

Well, sort of. No one but the blonde Hokage wasn't having a great morning. He groaned, clutching his head forcefully. One his worst fears, a hangover. "Damn it!" He shouted, shoving his head back and forth, side to side. He then gave up, planting his head on the oak table in front of him. "I hate sake…" He meant it, he never liked sake. Only his friends forced him to drink sake on his 19th birthday. He couldn't even remember what happened even when a mysterious girl was lying down naked on his own bed.

The door clicked open, and came in an annoyed pinkette who held a pill and a glass of water. She slammed the items on the table and snapped her fingers.

"Oi, Naruto. Drink those first to stop the stupid hangover." She commanded, then witnessed Naruto roll his head on the table. He was too childish, and she was really fuming in anger when he couldn't help but groan again.

"In the count of three, I want you to drink those or else I'm going to shove it down your throat."

"Ghhnn…" Her ears almost let out a steam.

"One."

"…" She balled her hands into a fist and shook in anger.

"Two."

"!" She cracked her fists.

"Thre-"

She grinned when he drank the pill and water in 0.5 second. She _is_ forceful, since she is Tsunade's disciple after all. He looked at the woman and moaned out, "I want a day off. I'm pissed off because of stupid paperwork." He shamelessly slammed his fist on the table, making his articles jump.

"Quit your babbling or I'll just have to-"

"Alright! I get it!" He cried and looked at the stack of papers on his table, scanning them front to back. She then smiled. "Good boy."

He grunted and asked her to leave. After all, she is the head of the medical department, and the head doctor of the hospital. She had work to do, and he also has. With sugar on top, he sarcastically added.

She then left, and he groaned. Putting on his large hat, he walked out of his office and went to his best friend's prison. He wouldn't give up on changing his best friend. He just needs someone to understand him, and Naruto is the one who is fit for the job. After all, he just needs some bonding time, right?

"Good morning, Sasuke!" He chirped, entering his cell and glancing at the man. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight before him. Sasuke shirtless, only in his blue boxers, and his black pants hanging on the headboard, wet and dripping. His dark hair framing his pale face were loosely swaying as he tried to bandage his injured arm. He was having a hard time, the blonde guessed.

"Let me help you, Sasuke." He said, and grabbed the clean bandage that was sitting on the white mattress. The raven looked at the blonde as he wrapped his bloody arm in a gentle way. Why was he like that, the raven thought. He was supposed to be harsh and abusing him. It was his punishment for a lifetime. Why is he like this?

"There! All done!" The blonde exclaimed, approving his work. He scratched his cheek and chuckled nervously. "Sakura taught me how to do it and I managed to do it perfectly now."

The raven just stared at him curiously and gave him a smirk. "Dobe."

The blonde laughed, a melody to the raven's ears. And they thought they would never be like this again. They became bestest of friends, and that changed the stoic Uchiha.

He actually-and surprisingly agreed to become Naruto's secretary, and to live with him as a roommate. The blonde was surprised though, he was never this close. As they ended their happy conversation, all left was silence.

It was quite comforting, not tense like last time. The Hokage wasn't sure if the raven was planning anything futile that could let them apart. He was nice, and quite open to him. He wanted to ask why, and he doesn't know what he should say.

"I know you want to ask me millions of questions." He was startled. Does he know him that well?

"Just shoot." The raven said, looking at the cerulean eyes he possibly missed years ago. He was mad that he just let himself be into madness and left the blonde. He was supposed to be with the blonde, laughing and doing lots of crazy stuff that they should do in their teenage years. But his seriousness led them into devastation.

After being locked in three years with nothing but food, water, shelter, and nothing to do, he did nothing but think of his problems over and over. Debating whether to give up and kill himself, or to surrender and go do what the dog's going to do in Konoha. He just lost his purpose now, he was nothing but trouble for the blonde. Now, he just knew that the joy he missed so much was inside the blonde's heart, and he was even willing to let it out with the raven.

"Tell me why are you agreeing to do these things. And are you trying to flip me out again?" He abruptly laughed, and he explained everything, every detail to his friend, and didn't miss one thing to his story. When his friend understood, he was in verge of tears.

Why is he so _weak_? He is an Uchiha, and Uchihas do not show weakness, he quoted over and over. But now, the clan is dead._ Gone._ The blonde knew him so bad, he put him on his shoulder. Sasuke was astounded, again. The blonde cooed to him quietly, and soothed his back. Now he _is_ weak. He could do nothing but cry on his shoulder.

The blonde put down his hat and brushed the raven locks of his friend, continuing to embrace his best friend. As he continued to weep, his vision started to falter. And he knew that he started to fall asleep again for the past two weeks. But something in his heart was telling him some rather confusing things. But he somehow caught some words before he fell into a deep sleep.

Love and feelings were the key on his cold heart, and somehow, the blonde just have what he needs.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, he was ready. His clothes were packed, nothing too big or small to put in anyway. He wasn't that much of a fashionable man, he was cheap. He stared at his cold cell, his tiny smile growing bigger in every second.

He was so happy that his choice was right, he will be out of this hell hole. It wasn't much of a comfort, it was too dull for him. Yet he isn't a colourful person, it just wasn't nice.

Grabbing his bag, he slung it to his shoulder and approached to his buddy. Wearing his casual clothes, he gave him his usual grin before leading them the way to his apartment.

That made the raven too confused. Why would he not change his tiny apartment into a bigger one? Or maybe he just renovated it? He shook his head and looked at the happy atmosphere in front of them.

Children were playing on the streets, their faces were just a medicine to his sadness. His chest sparked, and he felt _happy._ It made the blonde realize how much he has missed everything. He didn't have a great childhood, and he wanted to make sure he was only focused towards his goal; which is killing his very mysterious brother.

Now he noticed, he was smiling. It also made him smile a little, just to look at his pale and beautiful features. He wanted Sasuke to be like that, and he will make sure he will.

-x-

As they arrived at the blonde's apartment, he unlocked the door and went inside. Removing their sandals, they went inside and announced their presence. The blonde showed him his own bedroom, which was only beside his. Sasuke's hunch was right-his house was much larger. Larger than before, and even cleaner.

"I'll be in my office then, Sasuke. Be sure to lock the door and make yourself at home. I'll be back in eight."

"Want me to make dinner then?" The raven suggested, dropping his bags on the wooden floor and crossed his arms. The blonde thought for a second-which made the other male uncomfortable and grinned. "If that's okay, then sure!" Then Naruto leaned in, looking at the onyx eyes. His face looks if it could kill, he whispered.

"Are you sure you're good at cooking?" Sasuke balled his fist and punched him on the arm playfully. "Whatever. If you don't want to eat it, then I'll give it to Choji or whoever."

Naruto laughed and ruffled his hair, since the blonde was now much taller than him. It made him pout a bit and sigh. "Whatever. I'll be back at eight!" Then he left, making the raven go back to his room and unpack his things.

He noticed that the blonde was making sure he wasn't a mock, and he was quite offended. He changed, for Kami's sake, it looks like he was the one who will destroy mankind. He wanted to do good deeds now, he changed and he liked it much better than the hard dirty job that he has done since. He unpacked his clothes and fixed his own room. He placed his belongings on the drawer, and his supplies in the bathroom.

He cleaned the dust off, and made sure everything was clean. And when he was done, he went to take a shower and wore a white V-neck shirt and black shorts. He was in the house anyway, he isn't going out for some fashion display. He went to the kitchen and made sure he had enough ingredients. He hummed a tune and started cooking miso soup and curry rice. The basic meal he used to cook when he was twelve.

He started to remember some of his memories, although he knew that he really wanted to forget it. The blood and gore scared him when he was young, violence wasn't his type. Yet when time passed by, it made him realize that he wanted to get stronger. Blood wasn't such a scare for him now. The more he got stronger, the more he got crueller.

He accidently cut his finger, and he didn't even yelp or scream. He just glared at it and sucked the blood off the wound. He washed it with the soap and put the strip of fabric to cover the wound. He continued cooking and didn't notice as time passed by. He didn't know it was seven thirty, and he just finished cooking. He set it on the table and placed all the utensils needed on the dinner table. He calmly sits down and wait for the blonde dobe to come. As if on cue, Naruto announces his presence and takes off his shoes.

He smells the sweet aroma of the freshly cooked food and sat down next to his best friend. And with this action, it somehow surprised the Uchiha and made him blush a little. It was an uncommon thing for it to happen to him. Why did he blush like a school girl seeing her crush? What the hell?!

"-Sasuke!" He snapped out of his trance and looked at Naruto beside him, no emotion expressed on his features. "What?" He snapped. He brushed his long locks and silently grabbed the sides of his chair.

"Geez… I was telling you that you will have an exam tomorrow and interrogation so that you will become a ninja again. But I am asking you this, Sasuke." He leaned towards him, his expression looking quite serious. It made the raven's heart throb even faster. Why is he feeling like this anyway? "Are you not a culprit, Sasuke?" No answer, just an emotionless glare was the answer he received. He sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned on the chair.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Sasuke. I just need the truth whether you are planning another big plan and you playing the role of the naïve villager who just passes by. So tell me." He paused. "Can I trust you or not?"

The raven slowly nodded and sighed heavily. "Dobe." He chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest. The blonde tilted his head in a cute way. "That's what you're going to say? Dobe…?" He stopped and returned on looking at the delicious food in front of them. He licked his lips and shouted his prayer. The raven blushed a little at the sight of Naruto licking his lips. It was a satisfying sight, oh how he could imagine that doing to him.

"So, Sasuke. I was thinking if we could have a friendly spar after you have the exam and the interrogation. And well…" He swallowed first before speaking again. "I could just remove the interrogation so that nothing could possibly happen badly." He shoved more rice and curry to his mouth, chewing it and swallowing the appetizing food. The raven slowly ate, drinking the miso soup after. "Besides, I will remove the chakra block and move into having your test. You couldn't be possibly be ranked Genin, right?" He laughed a little while. "I mean, I guess you will become either Jounin or Anbu!" He exclaimed, grinning at the shy male beside him.

The raven just smirked and placed his chopsticks on the table. "But if I become Anbu, how will I become your secretary then?" The blonde tapped his chin and muttered, "Oh yeah…" The raven chuckled and got their dishes, washing them to the sink. "Oh Sasuke, I decided that you will become Jounin. But in exchange for that, you will have interrogation."

Sasuke gulped and nodded. "Are you sure it's okay for you?" He nodded and softly mumbled. "But I don't want Ibiki to interrogate me." The blonde laughed and placed a hand on his back. "Don't worry, I will do Ibiki's job for ya."

Naruto smiled at him, instead of giving him a blank stare or a scowl, he returned it. Then surprise, the Uchiha has changed after all.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Well… I have an announcement to make. Well, the story that I made called 'Destiny's Child'. So, if you want to have that idea of mine, you are welcome to PM me or tell me so. If it will be okay, would you like me to be your Beta Reader? I don't know how but I will try my best to be a great Beta reader.

ILOVEANIME123- Haha! Cute…

-X- Sasuke's POV -X-

I woke up in seven in the morning, somehow nothing seem to have woken me up. I glanced around the room and saw a note clipped with a small envelope, it seemed quite large and bulging. I took the note and read it carefully, no words seem to escape my lips.

'_Here is some money if you want to go shopping for your clothes. If you shop for weapons, I'm afraid that I would just confiscate from you. From the meantime, I want you to only go to the shops for CLOTHES. Okay? Just make sure you be safe and sound. –Naruto'_

I raised and elegant brow and grabbed the envelope, a huge amount of money sat there, staring at me. _How can I spend all of these?_, I thought. _Guess I would save some for later if I'm hungry._

I grabbed a blue sweatshirt and white shorts, making a beeline for the bathroom. Doing my routine, I just drank coffee after then slipped on my black sandals. I fixed my hair then went outside.

The blazing sun greeted me early in the morning, and I sighed as the fresh breeze brushed through me. I felt great, I have never been this peaceful before. After a while, I went to my destination.

I knew I was watched, and I didn't mind it at all. I kept my annoyance inside me before I would have an urge to give them my punch or a scowl. I have been weak, yes, but that doesn't mean that they could do whatever they want from me. I am an Uchiha, for Kami's sake. And Uchihas do not need protection.

Time pass by, and I have already bought enough clothes for me. I just wasted a thousand, no big deal at all. I have more yen left, and I could buy a house if I could. Well, maybe not. I bit my red apple as I walked back home, carrying two large bags full of clothing. I groaned as I saw a familiar figure wave at me. "Hello Sasuke." The pinkette I knew approached me with a small smile. I just nodded and chat a little. I have never knew her so bad, I just know that she had a BIG crush on me since we were Genin and so. She knew me for my looks and strength, but I thank her that she didn't have to stalk me since I was too annoyed to have fan girls right now. They would be the last thing I would want, when I spread my wings and fly.

"When will your test start anyway? Naruto told me you will be interrogated and will be tested as soon as you are told to be innocent as possible. You know he doesn't like liars, right?" She asked, stretching her arms, her white coat swaying on the afternoon breeze.

"As much as I know, he even asked me if I am really a culprit. I know that, and I told him that I will be a good dog if I can." _Not really, _I thought._ I just told him that I am not a culprit or anything._

"Oh." She trailed off as we continued to walk home. "Do you need something?"

"Um no. Naruto just told me to fetch lunch for him since he is so busy. I saw you that you are walking towards the apartment. So I just hitched by." She shrugged. _She changed too much._

-X-

"Here you go." I gave her Naruto's bento while taking off my white apron. She grabbed it and placed it on the table while sipping on the cup of tea. "Thanks! I'll be going then."

I just grunted and washed the instruments I used before chowing down my own lunch. I was getting lonely. I don't have much company now.

I sighed as I washed my plate and other items and went to my room to read some scrolls. But when I sat on my bed, I just dozed off.

-x- Naruto's POV -x-

"I told you, Ibiki-san. There is no need for you to interrogate Sasuke. I can do this alone." I insisted for the umpteenth time, gritting my teeth in process.

"But Naruto! He is a _criminal_! A rogue ninja in short! Why do you need to be soft for him?!" He yelled, a vein popped out on his forehead.

I balled my fist and fixed my hat. "He is my best friend, damn it! And I am the _Hokage_!" I roared, practically shutting him up. I cleared my throat and asked him to leave. And he did so, shutting the door loudly.

I gave out a weary sigh, and rubbed my temples. _I am so going to kick his butt when I have the chance._

A knock sounded on the door, and I mumbled a 'come in'. My friend, Hinata Hyuuga, stood straight and gave the report. She stopped stuttering, and she became a strong woman she is. I didn't know that she had a crush on me, and she just told me that it is better to become friends, I don't really know why.

She smiled at me and explained the details. "…and Kigame was safe. But Hokage-sama-"

"Call me Naruto, Hinata. No need for formalities. We are friends, Kami." I nearly groaned. _That's right. She is on the royal branch of the Hyuuga family. She is well trained and all._

"Ahh… I'm sorry. As well as I said earlier, he had a kid and he told me he wasn't his chid. He picked it up when he saw the little boy lost from the woods. I assume he kidnapped him, since the little boy was always crying of his presence."

"Hmm… Do you know his data?"

"Fujito was the child's name, I asked him. He was an orphan, I guess. He told me that sometimes, Kigame hits him when he makes a mistake or something that made him mad."

"Sounds like a bad condition. I will tell you the mission later. I will arrange it as soon as possible."

She bowed and thanked me. I dismissed her and looked at my list. He is an orphan, just like me and Sasuke. I don't want him to feel the same way we do. I don't want him to feel like Sasuke, vengeance in his mind and all. He was just an innocent child, just like me.

I told some Anbu to come and spy on Kigame, since he was suspicious. I ordered them to keep silent and take note of his actions. "Be back tomorrow, 8 AM sharp. Be sure to have a complete report." They nodded and I dismissed them. _Aw man, what will I do to the boy anyway?_

-X-

I ate the lunch Sasuke cooked for me, it was so good. So delicious. After a few minutes, someone knocked the door. I presume it was Sasuke, since I told him to be here in 1 PM. He came in and raised a brow.

"You will be interrogated later. After I'm done with my lunch." I say. "Just sit down and wait for me." He nodded and sat down in front of my desk, looking around the room.

He glanced around the room, viewing in every corner. I almost stopped eating just to look at him. He was locked in for years, and missed every detail that has changed Konoha.

"I'm done." He jumped and looked at me, a blush covering his cheeks. _What the hell?_

"Are you sick Sasuke?" I nonchalantly asked, placing the back of my hand on his warm forehead. He shook his head violently and grabbed my hand. "Just interrogate me somewhere."

I nodded and threw the door open, walking towards the dark room I seldom use. I switched on the light and locked the door. I sat on the chair and carefully stared at his midnight orbs.

"Are you sure it's okay?" He nodded and looked away from me. "Alright. Just answer me carefully, take your time."

He looked at my eyes and swallowed. "Do you plan to destroy Konoha again?"

"No."

"Are you still angry about the incident?"

He hesitated before answering. "…Not anymore."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I am sure."

"Alright. Do you have someone who you hate the most here in Konoha?"

"…No."

"Just take your time, Sasuke. There is no rush. Tell me if you hate someone. The person you feel angry to."

He think for a long time before shaking his head.

"Care to explain why you are planning to destroy Konoha at the first place?"

"The elders plan to wipe out the entire Uchiha clan since they plan a coup d'état to take over. They assigned my older brother, Itachi Uchiha to assassinate every single clan member, yet he left me. And I used to think that Itachi somehow did it to test his powers. When I found out that the elders were behind this, I plan to destroy Konoha.

"I used Team Taka and took Madara Uchiha with me so that I can destroy it not until I have improved myself. I found out that the clan plan a coup d'état, so I gave up on destroying the clan and killed Madara."

I just want to make sure he knows what he is doing. I know he has a heart that beats for Konoha, his home.


	5. Chapter 5

-X- Sasuke's POV -X-

I am Uchiha Sasuke. 18 years old, the only living Uchiha. I was ranked Jounin, since I will become Naruto's new and loyal secretary. I have to tell him what all his paperwork is about, since he allowed me to do so. I must not betray him, he told me. But I don't have the mind to betray him or so.

I became his best friend as well, and he let me open up to him. Only to him, no one else. He was the only one I trust, he trust me as well as I do. He is the dobe I used to know, but I am also the teme he used to know.

He are different, yet we get along perfectly now.

And I am happy that I was on his side now, peace and ecstasy sprinkled on my cup of happiness.

I am still the stoic Uchiha the others have admired, yet Naruto have seen every bit of me, inside out.

-X-

"Konohamaru and his team should be able to do D-rank missions now, since Lee is available again." Naruto says, opening two scrolls and examining them. "Hn."

There was a knock on the door, and in came Lee's team, including Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. It was expected that they were a team now, since they have been a group since we were still Genin. Now that Lee became their sensei, they were expected to do the team work everyone should do.

"Ah, Lee. I expected you to see here." Lee nodded and gave us a thumbs-up, his pearly whites shining brightly, much of my discomfort. "My youthful students wanted to do some missions as well as I want to! And that is why we are here!" I sighed. _So much like Gai-sensei._

"Sasuke, give them some D-rank missions would ya?" Naruto asked, giving me a big smile. I nodded and grabbed three scrolls to the team. They bid farewell and left us. I glanced outside and saw the beautiful blue skies and the bright orange sun illuminating the whole village. The wind felt cold yet very refreshing. The cool breeze brushed my dark bangs, and I pushed them away from my face and heard a laugh behind me.

"Enjoying the view, Sasuke?" I grunted in reply and continued to view the whole village. I saw some children laughing and holding their parent's hand while skipping along. Some jounin and chunnin getting along quite well, smiling and laughing as well. Genin mostly train on their respective training spot, while some other hang out with their friends.

"Do you want to walk around for a bit?" Naruto asked, looking at the window behind me and smiling. "Yeah, that'll be great."

-x- Naruto's POV -x-

We exit my office as we walked down the long staircase, my robe flowing smoothly from the breeze. We soon looked at the old Academy, that was repainted by a couple of Genins. The children inside were paying attention to Iruka-sensei, whom I remembered telling me that he wasn't too old to teach. Since he is already in his 30s, I assume that he is going to retire as well.

We continued on the dirty path, my hands stuffed on my pockets. I stopped for a moment and faced Sasuke. "Let's go to the BBQ. Let's talk there." He nodded and we went towards our destination.

-x-

We entered the BBQ shop, the aroma of delicious grilling pork lingering my nose. My stomach told me that I was starving so we went towards a secluded area and ordered some meat to grill.

"Your robe would smell like food, I'll just wash it later." Sasuke said, taking off his jounin vest and revealing his long-sleeved shirt. "Alright."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Why can't you hang out with some friends?"

"…"

"Tell me." I pleaded softly.

"…I don't trust some of them. I only trust you."

"Why? They don't bite ya know!"

"I know that, dobe… But I don't want to."

"If I will be there, will you come with me?"

"…Fine."

I praised myself quietly. Why can't Sasuke linger with someone? Maybe he was too afraid to be in danger again…

"Hokage-sama! Here are some pork and beef meat!" A girl chirped, placing two large plates of requested meat. I thanked her before she left. Sasuke then cooked the rest, while I watched him do so.

I felt that he was getting uncomfortable with my stare, yet he doesn't burst. I wanted to ask him, 'Why do you only trust me? Are you afraid, Sasuke?'

-X- Sasuke's POV -X-

I sighed heavily as I watched the blonde dobe drink his fourth shot of liquor, whiskey for short. He slammed his cup down and asked for more calmly. _This idiot…_

"Oi, stop it dobe. You still have work tomo-"

"Mah mah, Sasuke! You are such a workaholic!" He slurred as he slung his arm on my shoulders, causing me to blush and grit my teeth.

"Just give me a break, would ya?" He said, ordering me a cup of whiskey after. "Just try it, teme! It's so good!"

_Good enough to let me loose._ I thought, staring at the awaiting whiskey-filled glass that begged me to drink it. In the background, the loud music still boomed the whole club, making my head pound. Even though I haven't drank the liquor, my head started to pound.

"Just drink it, Sasuke. Or else I'll force you." Naruto purred, reaching the glass he held to Sasuke's hand. I swallowed the lump on my throat. _Oh well… Here it goes…_ I drank the whole glass and felt the rush of adrenaline in my veins. It made me shiver, a delicious feeling bubbled inside me. I begged for another shot, drinking them over and over.

I haven't felt this much pleasure at all, never in my life. Naruto praised me and went to another secluded area, where no one can see us.

I don't want to think, I just want to enjoy this moment and live on. As soon as I knew it, I was beginning to kiss Sasuke hungrily. His soft lips moving into my own, it felt nice. It's like we are a complete puzzle. I moaned as he grinded our hips, his hand gripping my shoulders.

The night goes on, and we have continued our session on our apartment, where no one can ever disturb our 'love-giving'. I never knew it, until now.

I loved Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend. And I accepted him in my life as soon as I trusted him. I want him, until forever ends.


	6. Chapter 6

-X- Sasuke's POV -X-

I moaned as I clutched my throbbing head, painkillers maybe doesn't help at all. I threw the wasted plastic on the trash bin, anger strengthening my arm as it swung violently. I grit my teeth while I slam my fist on the counter, my legs almost giving out.

My hips hurt, and I can't remember a single damn thing about last night. I remembered that I was forced to drink the liquor down my throat. And as I did so, everything swirled around me. Blurry images only made me fume in anger. _'Why?'_ A tear slipped out of my eye. _'Why is this happening?'_

While I woke up this morning, I was really surprised that I was laying down on the idiot's bed, naked and sore. Even the dobe is naked, and I knew what happened. That even made me mad. _'Why can't I control myself?'_

A sob escape out of my lips, and I realized that I was crying. Crying my heart out softly, like a hum. Hell, I don't even care if the idiot's looking at me or not. I just want to let out all of my emotions now, when I am alone.

I just want to shut myself to the world, locking myself on the hard shell I was supposed to be.

And I was selfish, I let myself be controlled by the idiot, and now we had it. I don't care what we did last night, I just don't want to ruin my reputation of being an Uchiha. Carelessness, which is the problem.

"Sasuke?" I heard a groan from the door of the dobe's room close shut with a _click_. I didn't turn, I didn't even care. If he is going to yell at me, so be it. I will leave. I will never come back. I will just _die._

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" I heard his footsteps approaching, and my eyes just glanced at his figure. His thin white shirt exposed his bare chest, his tan skin mostly showing. His blue boxers was clean, unlike a while ago. It was smudged with white substance, making me shiver in disgust.

"Sasuke, look at me."

-x- Naruto's POV -x-

"Sasuke, look at me." I mumbled softly, brushing my finger on his dark hair. I saw him shiver, I don't even know why. I frowned when he did not oblige.

"Sasuke…" I grabbed his shoulder, and saw him flinch. _'Why is he like this?'_

"Talk to me, Sasuke… Please…" I pleaded, crouching beside him and trying to look at him in the eye. He just looked away from my gaze, and I felt the forlorn aura seeping out of him.

The wooden surface squeaked as he sat down, facing the cabinet beside the refrigerator. My eyes looked at his hands, clenching and unclenching. I reached out and grabbed it, trying to scoot towards him.

"Sasuke, please talk to me. What happened?" I demanded softly, brushing away the raven locks that blocked his onyx eyes. As he looked at me, I saw scarlet veins crawling on his pupils, it scared me. _'Was he crying?'_

"… Leave me alone."

"NO!" I screamed, trying to make him face me. His onyx orbs showed anger, sadness, and hurt. I ignored it for a while and hugged him tightly.

"Why did you ignore me?! What's wrong with me?! Is it my behaviour? My face? Just tell me!" I yelled, not realizing I was sobbing on his shoulder, my arms securely locked on his tiny figure. Since he shrunk from not eating, I was careful. He looked fragile, just like a girl.

He did nothing, his arms draped on his sides. I noticed something wet on my back, and I knew he was also crying. "…Naruto…"

"Just tell me Sasuke…" I whispered, crying on the side of his neck. He sobbed on my shoulder, his hand clutching my arm hard. I knew he would never let go. I knew how he felt when he was alone, the time the Uchiha Massacre happened. He was alone, just like me. He should be glad he saw his parents in his childhood, while I don't. But I was thankful, I saw my parents in the age of sixteen, the time I visited Kyuubi's cage when my dad, Minato appeared.

I punched him, and he told me everything I should now from his heart. I was clearly mad that they left me, yet I was thankful. They were good-hearted, unlike how the villagers treat me.

My mom, Kushina, she was like me. I inherited her stamina, and I was happy. She was beautiful, like an angel. Her beautiful long hair was soft, like cotton. Or a feather, at least. Red as crimson, like blood. Or rose.

"W-we were drunk… last night… and we had it…" He mumbled, making my eyes widen. _'Why?'_

"It hurts… Everything hurts… I don't want to live anymore, Naruto. It hurts!" He sobbed angrily, trying to move his head towards my chest. I sat down next to the cabinet, while he leaned on my chest. He cried like an infant. He was getting crazy, I could tell. He was _too _tired. Too tired to live from this painful world. But I still lived, achieved my dream, and had great friends.

But he was another story.

Locked in the cage for at least three years, eating less and not exercising, sleeping not more than four hours. He always remembered the pain, he was traumatized. He was scarred, yet he kept strong.

Now he had no reason to live, no purpose. Even though he is my secretary, a friend of mine, acquaintance to others, a rogue ninja since when, and an avenger in the past.

_Everything has a purpose._

"You have a purpose, Sasuke." I hugged him close, and heard him stop crying. He sniffed on my shirt, but I didn't care.

"We all have a purpose to live, Sasuke. We do not just live to do something normal. We live because… maybe we could change someone. Someone who we don't know or someone we know. We change, for the best. And that is what you should do."

"…Dobe." I leaned away from him and saw his peaceful figure. He was snoring, and he _smiled._

My lips curled into a huge smile, and I hugged him close. "Teme."


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): I must say that the story was progressing well… Yet I think only a few people like this story… I'm terribly sad at this. *sniff sniff*

Since in some chapters I place the characters' (which is only Sasuke's and Naruto's) point of view-POV, I'm sorry if I confuse you. Sometimes I place their POVs or third person's POV.

The foremost Hokage is Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze's son. Naruto had a big dream when he was still a child; to become a Hokage. He never knew who his parents are. He told himself he was a monster, the villagers said so. Yet he kept strong, never losing hope and fleeing from his problems. He faced it somehow, and succeeded on throwing his difficulties away on the trash.

He is an idiot, the whole Konohagure said so, yet he managed to become the strongest of all. He overcame the fears of losing what is important to him. He became strong, fearless, hopeful, and being optimistic all the time.

He matured, yet his childish side always seeps out of him. His happiness sprinkled on everyone's gloom, and he told them to have hope, just by smiling.

He even accomplished on making Sasuke smile for once. Inside him, a warm feeling bubbled inside him. It was strange, yet he loved it. He even made him laugh, the stoic Uchiha whom he used to challenge.

Now, he made him cry. He frowned, feeling hurt to pain his best friend's feelings. The Uchiha explained why, and he somehow felt lost. Lost that an unfaithful event happened when they were somehow out of their mind. Meaning to say, they were drunk.

They made love, and the raven wasn't really happy about it. _Are they really friends?_

He asked himself that many times, and he seemed too troubled to think straight. _Was he that troubled?_

The raven sat down on the cream couch, taking his nap in three in the afternoon. He seemed tired with all the drama. And soon, it won't happen again.

He didn't appear to have noticed the blonde's presence, his eyes still closed.

Naruto looked at the raven and stared. Although he knew it was inappropriate to stare at a sleeping figure, he doesn't have the self-control he used to have. He was so dumbstruck, he didn't notice the raven stir in his sleep.

Sasuke woke up, just in time to see the blonde walking on the kitchen. Naruto took a bottle of water and took a sip. The raven's mouth felt dry, his throat burning from thirst.

He was in oblivion, he was watching the blonde as he drank his half-filled water bottle. He unconsciously licked his lips and his cheeks stained in pink.

"Sasuke?" He panicked and looked at the blonde, his face written in confusion and worry. Sasuke grunted and stood up, making his way towards the fridge where Naruto was.

He took another bottle of water and drank it in one gulp, sighing in satisfaction. He glanced at the blonde, noticing him staring in an unknown emotion.

"Are you still angry at me?" Naruto asked, tilting his head downwards. His blonde locks fell down on his face, covering his dark cerulean eyes.

"Dobe."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who seem to be glaring at him in a menacing way. "Chin up and be a man, not a child who kicked her mother's vase feeling guilty."

Naruto puffed his cheeks out and looked away, crossing his arms. "Whatever teme!"

Sasuke walked towards his room, ignoring the blonde's behaviour. "Hey Sasuke, are you really mad at me?" The raven stopped on his tracks, not turning on Naruto's direction.

"Not really. But you really deserved to be taught a lesson about not drinking." The blonde male chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… I better stop Kiba's influence to drinking."

"Just control yourself, Naruto." This time he met Naruto's blue orbs. He looked at his eyes and sighed. "Then punch me, Sasuke."

Onyx eyes widen, his pale lips parted. Who commands that anyway? "What?"

"Punch me, Sasuke." The blonde glided towards him, inches apart. "You know I deserve a punishment for my dirty actions. Then do it."

"I don't want to." He paused. "That's not the lesson I meant."

"Then I can't stop the cycle of you getting hurt. You must teach me to do so or else…" He trailed off, closing his eyes.

The raven continued to stare at him. Why would he punch him, anyway? He could just discipline him right?

He curled his fist and pursed his lips. He didn't want to. _Just do it._

No, he doesn't. _Just punch him._

He was getting crazy, his fist shook furiously. Bringing his arm back, he swung his balled fist towards the blonde's cheek.

But he stopped.

A few centimeters apart, and he will bruise Naruto's whiskered cheek in any second. Yet he stopped, not liking the way he hurt his best friend.

The blonde didn't feel any strong impact on his cheek, he then opened one eye. He saw Sasuke's onyx eyes blur, he was starting to cry. And he didn't like that.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" He asked, cupping the raven's tightly balled fist with his two tan hands, squeezing it in a reassuring way.

"N-no. I c-can't do it." The raven sobbed, landing on his bottom on the blue carpet. Naruto was an idiot, why did he made them cry?

He hushed the crying male, brushing the raven locks and rubbing his back in a soothing way. Sasuke liked it, he liked the way Naruto was treating him. He somehow wanted to tell him what he feels, how he wanted the blonde to treat him, how to love him whole.

He wanted to have the courage to face him, to confess to him, to tell him the three words he wanted to hear from the blonde's mouth. He dreamt it one time, and he was awestruck that a thought landed on his mind. _'I'm gay.'_

Yes he is. He wasn't happy about it, he would ruin the clan's reputation. He somehow is dirty. He won't be the Uchiha he was supposed to be.

He did mind it, but he wanted to rebuild the clan itself. But he doesn't want or like the females he met, seen, or know. They were just fan girls, only liking his body and how cool he was. No one loved him like he wanted them to be.

But the blonde, he was just as _perfect_ like in his description. But how? How could he rebuild the clan when two males love each other? How could they _produce_ an heir or heiress?

Questions weren't answered, since he landed on the brink of darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

"You did what?" The pinkette twitched, an angry vein popping out of her forehead. The blonde sighed as he rubbed his temples, desperate and angry just like the pinkette was. The orange sunlight streaked on the glass windows, reflecting on his bright hair. Birds chirped below them, a colourful hum producing from their tiny lungs and beaks.

"I said, for the last time, I _accidentally_ raped him." He gritted, resisting the urge to punch the wall she next leaned on. "We were both drunk, Sakura. And I also don't have feelings for him." He spat, slamming his brush on the stained mahogany table. With an angry glare, he balled his fists and felt his stomach clench.

"You are a goddamn Hokage, Naruto! For Kami's sake, why do you have to be careless? I-"

"Damn right, Sakura. I am careless." She fell silent. "I'd rather be a fool myself." He somehow quoted from what he had said back when he was in the hospital, his former trainer Jiraya accepting his permission on having a 3-year training somewhere far Konoha. It was when Sasuke had left him-

He finally punched the wall opposite of Sakura's, succeeding on making her flinch. A rather large crater formed, bits of debris falling on the floor. Crushed particles of the wall have made Sakura sigh.

Somehow she was scared of him when his temper had gone south. He isn't himself when his bubbles burst every now and then. He wasn't the idiotic and cheerful Naruto she used to know, he was the darker and sadistic Naruto. He has a dark side, though. Everyone of course, has a dark side inside them. No one could smile when someone punch them on the face multiple times. They piss them off.

"Do I make myself, Sakura?" She nodded, and he almost tear his own robe off of his shoulders and threw it on the chair, hanging it gracefully.

"See you tomorrow, _Sakura_." He hissed, then was gone in a blink of an eye. She could only stare at the surface of the golden desk, and her emerald eyes winked into a darker colour.

-X-

Sasuke Uchiha could do nothing without a company, opposite as before. He could almost do anything without a distraction. Yet, he needed someone he could hang himself into. And he was getting terrible at his emotional system.

He could only blink at the steaming mug in front of him. It was still hot, though he was supposed to drink it five hours ago. He heated the coffee a while ago, yet he couldn't seem to take it. It was six in the evening, the blonde is still nowhere in sight. _'He might be gone somewhere.'_

He took the day off, just like what Naruto told him hours ago. He could do nothing but stare into space, waiting for time to brush by his shoulder. He blinked once and looked at his coffee, then back to the wall he glared into.

He could almost burn holes on the wall, or even the house itself could burn with his glare. Of course, he could do nothing, so why not? He couldn't go to the bathroom since the blonde left, and his voice was too hoarse and his muscles were too sore. He tried to move, but he was glued on his place.

He finally stood up and stretched his frozen muscles, sighing in relief as he heard the bones on his body crack slightly. He although did not hear the door creak open, and in came the blonde he supposed to be waiting for.

"What did you do the whole day, Sasuke?" He jumped and looked at the blonde, who was carrying two large plastic bags full of supplies. His cerulean eyes held worry and stress, his brightness seem to lessen a bit.

"N-nothing." He uttered, trying to drink his hot coffee and failed, gagging as a result. The blonde could only watch and soothe him on his back. The hot brown liquid seem to burn his tongue and windpipe.

"T-thanks." He coughed, setting the mug on the sink and looking at the fridge for dinner. "Did you make dinner yet?"

"No." He managed to say, without stuttering like an idiot. Naruto narrowed his brows and spoke. "So you did nothing while I wasn't here?"

The raven nodded, crossing his arms and looking away. Naruto quickly set the plastic bags down and face the nervous raven. "Are you feeling alright?"

The raven was flushed, and he didn't notice it at all. So he continued to look away from the blonde god and shut his eyes. "I-I'm alright, okay?"

The blonde was sure that he _was_ sick, sick of his presence. But he pushed that thought away, and he pressed him further. "You don't seem alright. You look like Hinata right now."

Now the raven faced him, a glare fixed on his eyes. Before he could speak, his mouth clashed into Naruto's. He yelped, feeling Naruto's wet lips against his own, a warm feeling bubbling on his chest.

His heart clenched, and his chest felt like toxic ran down on his veins, through his blood. His knees begin to buckle, clutching the sink for support.

Naruto seem to be shocked, yet he continued to massage his own lips on Sasuke's. He moaned, kissing the raven hungrily. His own breath was taken away, but he ignored the need for oxygen and continued his job.

As they parted, the raven was even _more_ flushed, and it made the blonde's pants tighten. "Naruto?"

He was in ecstasy, loving the way the raven call his name from his lips._ 'So I truly like him.'_ He thought, leaning towards the quiet male in front of him. _'Not much of a surprise anyway.'_

"Go away!" The raven shrieked, pushing the blonde away and running towards the bathroom, locking it in process. The blonde could only watch him and hear him cry, his own heart shattered into a million pieces of shards.

'_How could I not know soon?'_ He grabbed the heart-shaped chocolate box and set it down on the kitchen island, then going towards the bathroom door.

"_You are nothing but a monster."_ He stopped on his tracks, his mind swirling and felt like he was stirred on a bowl. His eyes almost rolled back, an eerie feelings bubbling. _"What a loser."_

He could almost feel the younger Sasuke standing behind him, and when he turned, he wasn't there. On his other vision-as he called his imagination, he saw him standing there, his hands on his pockets. The cool smirk he used to wear was settled on his face, his blue headband still tied around his forehead as a Konoha ninja and Genin.

"_Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that!"_

Then the Genin Sasuke transformed into the Sasuke he met on the battlefield, when they were battling on the Valley of the End. The violent shower of rain spiking towards were he lay unconscious. Sasuke muttering a few words before limping his way towards the black forest, his shadow disappearing within.

Then he met the Sasuke in his 16 year old form, where his eyes look cold and very fatal. His onyx eyes show the dark abyss that Naruto seem afraid to fall into.

He saw their battles on his mind, and his body screamed hell loose. His mind seem to became a wave of silence, since he knew he was falling somewhere heaven and hell crash.

-X-

He locked himself on the bathroom, the white tiles on the floor reflecting his pale body and almost flushed face. He have never acted like this before. It is an outrage, such a useless emotion!

He slapped himself multiple times, yet he didn't clam down just yet. He started to cry, his onyx eyes shedding the tears that longed to escape since his memories started blinking on his mind, scaring him.

Why does he have to live? Does he still have a purpose? He knew that purpose he was supposed to be. He is supposed to be killed by Naruto. His own hands clutching the lifeless body of his, claiming victory with a cry.

Yes, he will be killed by Naruto. And now he will attempt to make him so. His mind screamed denies and explanations, and it made him hesitate at first. Oh in Kami's name, what is he supposed to do?


	9. Chapter 9

So, using the laptop for school and continuing this story. So far, I'm getting a bit busy for this. So, maybe need to improvise a little so that I have time to continue this.

I posted it today at home. So, it means I have been busy lately.

-X-

For a Hokage, this job means a lot to him. And as a shinobi, he will do anything to protect Konohagure. And as a friend to everyone, he will never betray anyone on his list, even though such guy hates him more than he does. But… what about being a best friend-with a benefit they couldn't even take and all?

Yet, Sasuke couldn't even accept the fact that they… _did_ it in such an _unconscious_ state of mind. Why couldn't they just forget it and all?

No, it was scarred all over them. Even though hidden feelings were hidden, it was still obvious on their faces. If they have the chance to show it, could they even have the guts to do so?

Well, maybe they will be pissing on their pants, but the question is: could they?

That question remained on the blonde's mind, unconsciously turning his brush with his two fingers. Dried black paint leaving smudges on his right wrist.

He remained silent, his cerulean eyes drooping every now and then. His chin rested on his left palm, staring on one corner. His regular black and orange jumpsuit was replaced by black v-neck shirt and blue pants, almost similar what his father wore when he was still a Hokage and living. His robe hung on the brown leather chair, his masculine figure standing on the middle of the room. He didn't know why he went there, he just… moved.

A knock on the door made him turn, and he murmured, "Come in." And there stood Sasuke. He just wore his sleeveless black vest, and black pants with blue sandals. "May I ask if I have a mission today?" He whispered softly, a hint of shyness and anger in his voice. The blonde wasn't that sure if he would get angry or just get on with it. But his choice wasn't really what he had expected at all.

Even though he was standing on the middle of the office, looking at the breathing Uchiha, his hat only grabbed on one side by his hand, and he was sweating a bit.

Why? He doesn't even know.

He could only stutter, and he sat back on his large chair and viewed some scrolls. "W-well… Y-you could do some… uhh… D-Rank missions and stuff… But I advise you first that you can go on different kinds of missions if I have excess members left." He explained. "But if I need help, you are welcome to go back here and-"

"No." The Uchiha snapped, slamming his hands down on the dark mahogany desk, the objects jumping in sync. "I am your secretary, and I have the responsibility to _help_ you and _protect _you to. After all, that is what you have decided for me, right?" He pauses. "Am I right, _Hokage-sama?_"

It seems like he almost purred, but Naruto's ears were making him feel a bit queasy at what he's hearing from the raven. Even though he reminded himself to clean his ears-though he could hear _clearly_, he could still feel the rush of adrenaline that reminded him of the _accident_.

"O-of course." He only answered, and looked at the time. _'Six PM.'_ He glanced the raven silently, who was looking straight at the yellow wall. He was awestruck that the raven had the guts to ask him to become his secretary again. He knew that he didn't even like to _be_ one, since Sasuke kept on complaining about the 'stupid work' and the 'LARGE responsibility' and the blonde's 'weird going-ons'.

"Sasuke, I think it's time to go and have dinner." He uncomfortably declared, putting his hat on the desk and brushing his clothes. While the raven was busy thinking of something, the blonde had a chance to examine his profile a bit.

He had small eye bags under his eyes, due to lack of sleep, not-so-obvious smudges of dry tears on his cheeks, bit of redness on his eyes, and even paler skin. He wasn't in a good shape, though he looked quite the usual. The only difference was that he looked tired and sleepy, and it was quite obvious to the public that he is very tired.

"U-uhh… Okay, Hokage-sama." The raven suddenly muttered, his dark onyx eyes reflecting the bright flash of the moon above them. Looking at outside, the soft flutter of the wind washed over the bright and noisy background, which is the streets of Konohagure. The loud strings of laughter and exclamations filled the air, smiles of the citizens illuminated the whole surface of the dazzling scenery.

They silently went down on the steps, their sandals cackling on the green concrete floor. Few shinobis greeted on their way down, a fake smile plastered on their faces as they exited the building.

"How about we go somewhere different?" Naruto suggested, his hands buried on his pockets while walking formally. The raven's hands were on his side, unlike the way he used to do way back.

"Like where?" Sasuke whispered, a tinge of pink go unnoticed on the Hokage's cerulean eyes. It was a good thing that he was on the back, he didn't want the blonde to notice his flushed face.

"I think there's a new store that just opened nearby. The owner had my permission to open it, and he also invited me with welcome arms." He smirked widely, his arms crossed and hung behind his head. "Heck, he told me that I could go there anytime! I think it would be great!"

The raven thought, _'Back to his usual self, I see.'_ He made a small smile and added to himself. _'And I hope he does it too well.'_

-X-

They silently ate, the food there was great, just like what Naruto had described. The owner greeted them brightly, and he actually glared at the Uchiha. The Uchiha himself doesn't even know why.

"Did you enjoy the food, Hokage-sama?" The owner chirped happily, his pearly whites shining brightly. The blonde grinned and muffled. "It wash aweshome!" His mouth was quite full, much of Sasuke's distaste. He doesn't like bad manners at all, he was trained in a proper way for short.

"And how about _you?_" The man spat, venom almost appear to be obvious to Naruto's ears, yet the eerie smile stayed on its place. It made Sasuke quite uncomfortable on his seat, almost wanting to belch. "U-umm… It's great…" He muttered, shoving a spoonful of beef stew on his mouth, loving its delicious taste.

"GREAT! I will be back, customers are filling in!" He bowed to the Hokage and rushed back to the other tables, serving few customers with a smile. Sasuke shuffled on his seat, and he muffled something Naruto couldn't even make out of.

"What did you say, Sasuke?" He almost said in an angry manner, making the raven flinch. "N-nothing." He stutter, continuing on eating his meal.

The conclusion Sasuke made was: The owner was also a gay, just like him. And the man would do whatever it takes to claim the blonde's heart.

'_Kami, I hate these kinds of curses.'_


	10. Chapter 10

-X-

The way Sasuke moves was too graceful, yet he was unmoved by his sudden grace and all. The way he attacks was too powerful, but he wasn't overcame by him. Since the raven's mood turned foul, he understood it and made him chill by sparring.

It was midnight, and he could see the puffs of smoke and breath lingering the nippy air. Both wield a kunai, and they stood tiredly on opposite sides of the field. Few scratches and bloody bruises were plastered on their sweaty skin, their chest heaved in and out.

"You… fight like a girl… Sasuke…" He huffed, almost laughing at the male. You could almost see the raven's angered expression, and he was challenged, though he wouldn't expect the unexpected.

Sasuke, on the other side, suddenly attempted to activate the Sharingan with harsh anger boiling inside him. A sudden sizzle touched his chest, and he cried out in pain and fell on his knees. He panted, his vision suddenly swirling around him.

He couldn't make out the picture that was playing in front of him. He could see a faint blur; someone moving towards him. Someone crying out in horror, surprise, and concern.

He tried blinking, yet he ended up in a dreamless sleep.

-X-

"Sasuke you idiot." He blinked his eyes surprisingly, sudden brightness of the room shining on his eyes. It hurt, and he groaned in pain. He moaned slightly before blinking his eyes just to see the blonde sitting on a chair beside him. He wore his white coat and his usual outfit, but some bandages were wrapped around his hands and his left shoulder.

His cerulean eyes wandered on him, and he fought an urge to blush. "You okay?" His voice was calm, yet hint of anger and concern painted on his tone. This wasn't the real Naruto, he changed. He matured, he changed, he turned into a _real _Hokage, just like what he dreamed to become. Beyond those blue eyes, a glint of red was shining, and he knew it was anger and evil that hide among the shadows.

He was shining alright, and he was doing a good job about it. Behind him, sunlight was gleaming through him, and his sunshine hair was reflecting above. He wanted to ask what shampoo he used though; even when it is stupid to do so. Does he make it smooth? Silky? Shiny?-

"Yeah, I'm fine." No he wasn't. It was obvious because if his hoarse voice. He internally rolled his eyes and coughed a little. The blonde just shrugged and handed him a glass of water. He accepted it through shaky hands, and gulped it down eagerly. Naruto just watched him through curious orbs, making the raven not help but raise an elegant brow.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, finishing his drink and setting it down on the brown table where a flower vase sat. A single sunflower rested on the ornament, lighting the whole atmosphere a bit. He couldn't help but touch the yellow petals lightly, the smooth texture brushing his pale fingertips.

"You want to check out? The doctors said you're fine, as long as you don't work out a bit hard and we will somehow remove _that_ seal on your chest." He pointed at the black cross with some curly strands circling the whole black taint. The black blemish somehow scared him, it is like a target for someone to point their arrows on his chest and shoot. But Naruto said he will remove it, and he agreed oh-so-wonderfully.

"You scared me a bit back there." He smiled a little, the corners of his mouth twitched. The raven stared at his hands, and he realized that he was holding the flower on his hands. His black silky locks surrounded his pale profile, and he had an urge to brush it away.

"Anyway, I brought your clothes here, so you shouldn't worry about your clothes last night. I cleaned them before I went back here." The blonde assured, standing up from his seat and marching towards the door. "Clothe yourself, we have a mission to do."

-X-

_His blood-covered hands shook, the body that went still was lying in front of him, it's chest not heaving or even moving at all. His breathing quickened, and it somehow wasn't the best thing to do. _

_He could smell blood, dust, and smoke from the battlefield, and he then knew what happened. _

_The pale body that was once standing before him was lying on the empty space, the kunai he once held was rolling on the dirt, towards the bloody battlefield where they once fought._

_The Valley of The End, where they thirteen-year-olds fought for their freedom of choice, it wasn't wise to do so. The blonde held his master justu, while the other held his own. It sizzled on his palm, and he knew it was dangerous and could kill them both._

_They gave out a battle cry, yelling their rival's names, and held out their master jutsu while charging toward each other. They both collapsed to each other, and another dimension opened for them._

_The white space where they flew on the invisible air, their child forms looking at each other for a moment, before grinning and linked their pinkys together._

_Their forms changed into the day where they fought on the valley. His grey wings still lodged behind him, his once pale face darkened, his long claws retracted and became the boy he once knew before._

_And Naruto. The orange tail that swayed behind him disappeared, and his slit eyes changed into a darker colour of cerulean, his nails returning to its original form. His orange jumpsuit went bruised and damaged, but his own soul isn't._

"_Sasuke." His own voice echoed on the empty atmosphere, still floating. They both looked at each other's eyes, no emotion playing on their lifeless eyes._

"_You're my first best friend. And you should remember that." His lips twitched, and turned into a real genuine smile, while the other male frowned. "How could I be your best friend? We are rivals, Naruto. And I cut the bonds between us. Even I cut my own bonds with Konoha. I become a rogue, and you still call me your best friend?"_

_He gave out an evil, sickening cackle. "Such a hopeless bastard you are. You don't even know what I feel! You are stupid, Naruto! I went my own way towards revenge, and call me your friend?"_

_Naruto still smiled, even an angel could awe on his peaceful feature. His bruises, cuts, and any more injuries are disappearing, and his hand were outstretched._

"_Yes, Sasuke. I have called you my best friend. I am proud of it, even though you hated it so much." He set his hand down. "I don't care how much you hate me, Sasuke. I don't care if Konoha hates you and made you a rogue. I don't care if you went to Orochimaru and gave your own body for him. I don't even care if you went your own way to revenge. And I don't even care if you will kill me in the near future." He closed his eyes with a happy expression, which somehow angered Sasuke to the bone. "We are best friends, or even brothers. I want to become your brother, Sasuke. The one who will make you loved, and the one who will make you happy."_

_Sasuke was moved by that, but his stoic expression haven't changed at all. He wanted to yell out and agree with that, but revenge still tugged his sleeve and pointed the direction where he should go. He clenched his fist and gritted out. "You don't understand what I feel. You just tell me that you understand me and I'll just become an idiot like you. Like EVERYONE in Konoha. You will make me feel weaker, cut my promise and let me forget about my revenge for Itachi. I won't become strong. But I will, and this time, you won't stop me."_

"_Go ahead then." The blonde held his arms out, closed his eyes, and his form transformed into his 16-year-old self. His peaceful face illuminated the brightness of the sky above them, yet they were still floating unto the space. And he couldn't help but look at his hands. His katana was glued on his gripped hand, and he held it tightly. "Kill me if you want, despise me all you want, but you will regret losing a friend, Sasuke."_

"_Why would I regret about your loss, your death, your wish? I am Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger." He raise his katana upwards, an evil glint twinkling on his eyes, and a sickening smile curling his lips. "And if you get in my way, you will regret it."_

_Without a single hint of fear, Naruto held his arms out wide, his eyes still closed. Sasuke frowned, his arms still raised with his katana pointing towards the blonde he called his 'rival'. _

"_Well, what are you waiting for Sasuke?" He somehow taunted, chuckling with his eyes open. "I would like to see your face when you strike me dead." He grinned, looking at Sasuke to the eyes, making him feel like he is looking at his soul._

_His hand gripped tightly on the hilt, and it shook. He was afraid, and he must do it. Do it to shut him out of this world, do it to shut Naruto's mouth. 'Strike him dead' A voice said inside his head, intervening his thoughts. 'Kill him, let the blood splutter out of his head, make him wail and cry in pain, make him scream, make him fear you. Stab him, kill him, tear every single bone from his body, peel his flesh, burn it on the raging pits of hell, and shut him out of this world.' The voice paused. 'It's your choice, Uchiha. Either you strike him or he shall steal your victory and most prized possession in you.'_

_He raised his katana, and he could feel warm blood spluttering through where he striked. And he, Sasuke Uchiha, cried out in pain._

"_It hurts." He whispered, looking at the blonde who stared at him. "I hate you." Then he faded away on total darkness, where the inferno stood and the wild fire burned his flesh and tore his soul._


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N): Sorry if I am not updating so long! Hell, I'm starting to like school a bit. Science and math sucks for me. I also hate my history class… Nothing much to discuss there.

-X-

_He held a bloody kunai on his hand, his dark cerulean eyes glowing on the bloody red skies and many shadows of bodies lay on their own pool of blood. On his arms, a body lay and his pale chest was coated with dirt, sweat, and blood, his stained open shirt splashed with large smears of scarlet liquid._

_His mouth went agape, a waterfall of blood dripping down to his throat, and down to where the man's enclosed hands clamped on the rigid body. His tan hands tightly clamped on the corpse's sides. _

_As if he saw someone on the darkness, he cruelly smiled at the abyss and said in a coarse whisper, "Here I come, Sasuke."_

-X-

He gasped loudly, grasping the soft fabric under his fingers and panted, sweat sliding down his forehead. His onyx eyes looking at the corners of the room, looking for the shadow he is afraid of. His voice is coarse, an eerie feeling on his chest bubbling violently.

"What happened?!" Someone crashed on his door, and he saw Naruto holding a kunai while his cerulean eyes looked side to side. Naruto saw Sasuke panting wildly, and he sighed like in a millionth time. "Bad dream again?"

Sasuke nodded, grasping the sheets tightly and laying on the bed slowly. He drowsily closed his eyes and wished that his nightmares would end and let something come rushing on his dreams like adrenaline running on his veins.

He felt a warm touch on his cold fingers, and he opened his eyes widely and looked at the one who had the warmest flesh he has ever held. "Don't worry, I'll be here." The blonde smiled slightly, a smile that held warm with it, a smile that made the raven's heart flutter with joy.

He felt his mouth curl into a small smile, and he fell into a sleep.

-X-

"Why the hell did you say that?" The blonde Hokage roared, glaring at the young ANBU that stood still on his position, his mask moved aside on his pale profile. "Why did you say they were ambushed?"

"Hokage-sama, my team saw that Sakura-san and the others were ambushed by unknown rogue. We saw the whole battle, and before we knew it, they ran away without any trace." Naruto stood up violently from his chair, and marched in front of the ANBU.

"When did you last saw them?" He heard the boy gulp, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and back down again. Cold sweat poured down to his pale forehead, an eerie feeling bubbling on his chest. Cold air was slapping his bare shoulders, he shivered a bit before answering back. "We last saw them on the middle of the forest, Hokage-sama. They were either kidnapped by the rogue or just ran away."

The blonde smirked, not knowing how scared the little ninja is. "Very good." He turned around, whipping his cloak around the air. "Track them first. I will be the one who will finish those bitches."

-X-

The raven pushed his locks behind his ears, noticing how long his hair was. He is very annoyed how fast his hair grew, he just cut it from the last two weeks. "How are things going here, anyway?"

The blonde turned his chair around, his arms resting on the outstretched armrest of his leather seat. "Hm?" The raven grunted before putting the Hokage's lunch on the table then turning around to leave.

"Sasuke. Come with me on the mission." He violently spun around, almost making himself dizzy and queasy. "What?" He uttered, his dark onyx eyes widening from either excitement, confusion, and sheer happiness. Was he dreaming?

"Come with me in this mission, Sasuke." Naruto pushed his cloak aside and let it hung on the coat rack, brushing his sunshine hair out of his face. He wore blue tucked in shirt and blue pants, just like what his father wore when he was still Hokage. "Make sure to prepare your weapons ready. You may bring your katana as well." He paused for a moment, as if something is missing from his mental list.

"I might as well unblock your chakra networks." He took one big step, and ended up in front of the raven. "I trust you well enough for this." Sasuke took an almighty gulp. He trusted him? He thought that Naruto do not trust him since the _accident _happened. What brought this up now?

He felt something press on his bare stomach, seeing the blonde raising his white shirt up and pressing his hand on the invisible seal imprinted above his belly button. He mumbled something he couldn't hear, and felt something rushing through his veins. _'Chakra…'_

"Train a bit outside, and I will send someone to fetch you where we will meet later." He felt Naruto's booming and dominating voice speak. "Dismissed."

-X-

He swore he saw someone peeking behind the bushes, he couldn't erase the feeling that someone is watching him closely. His eyes returned to that very spot, and then back to his training. What does that person want? He just got his chakra networks back running, and now someone will try to block it?

He immediately threw a kunai straight to the bushes, and a hand popped out catching it with ease. Sasuke raised an elegant brow, attempting to look cool with his katana, swinging it side to side and punched it to the dirt below. "Come out."

A single command was replied with a chuckle, rustling of bushes accompanied by it. "Uchiha Sasuke. Hokage-sama calls you. Sasuke flipped his kunai and pointed it to where the voice rang out. "Come out before I force you to. I don't want to waste my time being fooled around."

A sigh escaped before a small figure was presented in front of him, almost 5 feet away. A mask coated the unknown man's face, and his ANBU outfit really covered his cool demeanour. Sasuke just nodded and bid him goodbye. Before he could step away one inch from the field, the man grabbed him back with words. "Also, I suggest you to back your fingertips away from Hokage-sama." He took off his mask, showing his cold profile with a chilling smirk twisting his smile. "My master bids you get your filthy hands away from him, before he could throw anything from his hands to kill you right there."

Sasuke just gasped a little before a shadow lingered on the surface, leaving no sign of his presence in the field.

-X-

An unsettling laugh sounded on the dark atmosphere of the half-lit room, two presences revealing themselves on the large dark chamber. A man with long fingers touched the chin of his servant, pulling it closer to his face with a cool smirk. "Soon, Kuichi, we shall steal what should be ours."

Kuichi could only smile, settling not fear, but happiness inside him clouded his whole system. _'Yes…'_ His mouth coiled into an evil smile, sending anyone chills into their spine. _'we have landed to the final step.'_


End file.
